The described subject matter relates generally to interconnection of electrically operated components and more specifically to interfaces for electrically operated components.
Older electrical connector systems were designed for lower direct current (DC) and alternating current (AC) voltages. For example, previous aircraft electrical systems operate at either nominal 28 VDC or 115 Vrms. Newer systems and components are being developed with increased voltages. Newer aircraft are also capable of sustained flight at higher elevations. However, higher operating voltages and lower atmospheric pressures increase the likelihood of corona, arcing, and dielectric breakdown.
The current approach is to adapt existing lower voltage connector interfaces by removing one or more contacts from the interface, leaving several apertures empty to meet the required dielectric and corona spacing to prevent arcing between adjacent contacts or between a contact and a metal connector shell. To meet environmental design requirements for humidity and salt-fog ingress, these open contact spaces must often be filled with a nonconductive material. Even so, the resulting connector has a large footprint and low power density, requiring the addition of more wiring, interfaces, and other circuitry to manage the increasing complexity of current and future aircraft electrical systems.